


A Rebecca Cream Pie

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk?, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, just a lil bit, oops this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: [Insert bad Jill Sandwich joke here]





	A Rebecca Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I've had in my head for a while and finally got around to writing it down. I don't quite know what to think about it, but it's BillyBecca smut so that's good. This thing is just a bad play on the Jill Sandwich joke I guess

"Billy, don't stare." Rebecca whined and squirmed out of embarrassment as hot cum leaked out of her messy entrance. Billy remained transfixed for a moment at the sight of the milky fluid seeping from her still pulsing core and spilling over her plush, puffy petals. Sloppy webs of cum clung to her inner thighs. She was quite the pretty picture.

"Sorry, dollface," he laid down next to her, wrapped and arm around her waist to pull her close and nuzzled the crook of her neck, "you just look so damn beautiful with my cum in you." Rebecca blushed at his words, but soon relaxed. She rested her head on his upper arm, using it as a pillow. Her fingers started to blindly trace the muscles of his arm. He acted likewise, drawing imaginary shapes on her slightly swollen stomach. He kissed the spot behind her ear and snuggled closer to her. Nothing like a little spooning after sex to help her come down from her high.

"Billy, why do you stare after, you know..." Rebecca blushed as she fiddled with his fingers.

"Why wouldn't I? You're so pretty and cute to begin with. Especially when you start glowing after you finish."

"Billyyyyyy, don't flatter me." A shy smile spread across Rebecca's lips as she turned her head to face him. His only response was to kiss her cheek and continue.

"And, seeing you all cute and full of my seed is just the icing on the cake. I guess it's natural. Something primal."

"I guess so." Rebecca could see the biological reasoning of it, but it didn't make her any less embarrassed about it. Billy absently started to rub her belly, the gears in his mind appearing to turn.

"You're awful cute like this. All swollen and dripping. You're like a little cream puff."

"Billy, don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Shouldn't be," he gave her belly a gentle pat,"You the best kind of cream puff, too. The kind that the baker got distracted while making it and puffed it a little too full of cream. So, you leak a little, but that's fine. It just means you have an extra creamy center." Rebecca squirmed at his comparison which in turn made her hyper aware of the sticky mess between her thighs. 

"Hm, you almost look pregnant." He chuckled as a wolf's grin spread across his lips. Rebecca made a high-pitched squeak when she felt his member, now at full hardness again, pressing against the small of her back. 

"Ah, Billy?" She mewled , feeling a familiar heat starting to pool in her belly again.

"I can't help it, Dollface, you're too damn cute." He grabbed the underside of knee and shifted her leg forward, giving him better access to her still dripping sex. Rebecca adjusted herself so she was more comfortable. She hiccuped when she felt the tip of his engorged cock press against her entrance, giving her only a second's warning.

"Mmn-oh!" Rebecca squealed as he easily slipped into her molten entrance, aided by the fluids from their previous coupling. Still too sensitive from her previous orgasm, she whimpered as he set her nerves on fire all over again.

"Shhhh," he gently hushed her, blue eyes foggy with lust "I just want to see how full my little creampuff can get until she pops."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, Billy might just be making excuses to put a baby in Rebecca :>


End file.
